


Start a War

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [36]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 100 days challenge, M/M, Military Backstory, Personal Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt: He was never meant to be a field operative and he was much more comfortable behind a computer than he'd ever been behind a gun. When everyone in his unit was killed, however, he was forced to access whatever training he had to safely return home. Hacking into ATMs and gaining security clearances were no problem for him, but he knew that at some point he'd be faced with his weak point, hand-to-hand combat. He elected to use his brain rather than his fists to exit the situation.OR: Q has a job to do. And Revenge to Enact.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 43





	Start a War

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Week Three of 100 Days Challenge

Quientin knew he was never meant to be a field operative and he was much more comfortable behind a computer than he'd ever been behind a gun.

That’s why after the army, he worked his way up the ladder to become Quartermaster and let the 00’s do the dirty work, the physical stuff.  
\----  
It’s late night when he receives a phone call and his world changes on its axis.

“Q,” says a garbled voice on the other end of the phone.

He knows that voice “Jones.” Q says instantly sitting up in bed, 

Then a gunshot. It’s so loud he flinches away.

He screams into the phone. No response.

Q’s about to hang up when he hears heavy breathing, “watch out, little bird or you’ll be next.” Then nothing. Just beeping. And Q is sitting frozen in bed.

“Q?” Bond says sitting next to him, “Darling, what’s wrong?” 

There must be a look of fear or shell shock on his face or James wouldn’t be asking.

He leans over enjoying James’ warmth for a second.Q kisses him numbly, silently saying goodbye.

Q has a job to do. Where he’s going he doesn’t want Bond around. It would be too dangerous.”

He waits until James slips back into sleep before disappearing into the night.

\----  
Three Months Later:  
Location: Unknown

Q knew as soon as Jones made that phone call everyone in his unit was killed, and had already been dead for a while. It didn’t take a computer to figure that out. 

Q’s been running ever since that phone call, chasing after the guy or shadowy group who’s trying to kill him.  
It’s been three months far from home. He’s just killed the guy who’s killed every one of his old army buddies and enacted his revenge. To find the man he just killed he had tapped into old skills he hadn’t used in ages. Hacked ATMs, and did a lot of things he thought he forgot how to do. Used his brain. 

Now he’s just running down the street, being pursued by goons. As he runs he knows his luck will run out and he’ll have faced them, possibly in hand to hand combat.

That was always his weak point. Jones had laughed at him for being bad at it. 

He turns the corner and stops. He is in an alley with now way out.

Crap. Q is trapped.

“We got you now.” Says one of the goons. “You’re trapped, boy.” 

“You sure about that?” Q asks, smirking as Bond steps out of the shadows.

“Hello boys.” Bond says in that sauve accent of his.

He’s ever so glad to see a stubborn agent and lover.


End file.
